Yellow
One of The Integrated, Yellow is the code name given to Dylan Andrews by the Cybernation and Rogues. As a result of 5,790 Test Subjects being integrated with Suit Cores, Yellow is one of only 481 Survivors. She lost her right arm soon after the core was integrated, but was able to get through. Nowadays, she acts as a mercenary, hunting the targets of the highest bidder. Note: As a Charger, Yellow can change her stats. These are her default. Attack: '''87/100 '''Defense: '''66/100 '''Speed: '''87/100 '''Energy: MAX/100 Suit Features * '''Cybernetic Right Arm: '''Torn off from the salvaged suits that the Nova Corporation stripped for parts, this arm acts as a replacement for the one lost during integration. It has an Arm-installed Shotgun, but this was removed to fix a damaged Blast Gauntlet. * '''Kinetic Energy Suppression: '''Yellow can decrease damage by absorbing medium chunks of Kinetic Energy. This energy is stored and can be unleashed in her power move. Depending on the amount of energy absorbed, Yellow's hair becomes more saturated or more silvery gray, signifying more or less K.E. absorbed, respectively. Personality Yellow is the person who would teach someone to swim by pushing them into the water; Straightforward and Blunt. She's the first one to openly disrespect both Rogues AND Cybernation Soldiers, and she can beat 2 of the most skilled of the Cybernation in a direct confrontation: Caboose and Tek. However, Yellow's "Brawler" fighting style also makes it easy for her to be blinded by anger, which can prove to be a deadly fault. Origins TBA Power Move Yellow's Power Move is Paint The Town Red, though it is often called by shortened names like Rage, Fury, Wildfire and (Humorously) Temper Tantrum. To use it, Dylan must absorb at least 45% Kinetic Energy from damage, signified by her hair becoming a pale yellow. Once this is done, and Dylan decides to activate it, steam begins to emit from her. She then proceeds to beat up those close by with a rapid flurry of blows, which can overwhelm defensive opponents and prevent offensive ones from squeezing in a few hits. It's first used in "Y". If she has reached her limit (Flaming Gold), she can focus all the energy into a single punch. The Power Move is rarely used, as Yellow is already powerful with her own strength and the Blast Gauntlets, not to mention her Charger descent. Low Power State Yellow's Low Power State is pretty vague, with only a slight decrease in stats. Advantages and Disadvantages Yellow's "Brawler" Fighting Style (Essentially punch until the enemy can't move) does well against other melee fighters or speedsters, seeing as she can give herself some range or power with her gauntlets. However, Yellow isn't good at defending against people with Kick-Based fighting styles, which explains why it took a little longer than it usually would to take down Tek in "Y'. Her tendency power move is on par in terms of strength with Caboose, and due to them being equal it's only a matter of who can hit harder. Fighting Style "Punch until your arm falls off" is Yellow's summary of her fighting style. It's primarily arm-based, and is inspired by numerous martial arts. She can execute numerous combos, and builds off of the weakness of moves within combat. For example, uppercuts have a very brief travel time, but instead of compensating she actually uses it as a reason to fake a punch, allowing her to ignore said travel time by causing the opponent to flinch. Stance Since Yellow is primarily a melee fighter, she has a stance. In this stance, she lowers her profile in a semi-squat, body-weight shifted onto one leg. The arm on the same side looks downward, the fist facing a diagonal angle toward the floor, while the opposite arm faces diagonally, going parallel to the other leg. This stance enables her to quickly dodge high-kicks and defend against low kicks, and due to the stance making her bottom heavy it makes her hard to trip. It also allows her to start the fight with a powerful haymaker, uppercut, or act as a base while she empties the clip. Strength This stance allows Yellow to waste little energy on defensive movements, enabling her to provide an astounding number of punches. She also benefits from it due to the stance's low profile enabling her to target the legs easier, immobilizing her targets and leaving them open for more powerful comboes. The biggest strength of this fighting style is an adaptability to personal styles, strength and weaknesses. By exploiting the shifts in balance of your challenger your opponent may become infuriated or just frustrated, which helps compensate for the style's weakness. Flaws On the other hand the biggest weakness of the fighting style is a lack of more circular movements, forcing Yellow out of her comfort zone and forcing her to use her lethal weapons against others. It is also wasteful of energy if the attacks miss, so she must purposely leave herself open if she wishes to regenerate some of the lost stamina. The style does not have any defensive maneuvers against the Axe Kick and the Wishu Butterfly Kick, making it even less viable against those who like to use these specific attacks. Story Chapter 1: Goliath Trivia * Briefly, Yellow was in a relationship with Caboose ** They broke up because, at the time, the Integrated were viewed as monsters and discriminated against. The stress of hiding a secret got to Caboose and they had a soft break up. They remain friends. * Despite being weak to kick-fighting styles, Yellow seems to be strong against the upper body-aimed kicks. * Yellow was inspired by Yang Xiao Long from the anime RWBY. * It appears that Yellow dislikes anything cold. Category:Neutrals Category:Integrated Category:Charger